


stevebucky drabbles feat. other avengers

by rowing_away



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Just Have a Lot of Feels, M/M, this was an excuse to write about how much i love bucky's metal arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five instances where Bucky felt totally loved and reassured by Steve and their awesome group of friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	stevebucky drabbles feat. other avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr! >http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/83115248727/stevebucky-drabble-time

1\. One day Bucky will be tying his shoes by the front door, because he and Steve are going to the park today, and he’ll see Steve is scribbling in his sketchbook and he’ll say, “What’cha drawin’?” and Steve will shrug and say “oh, just the same thing I always draw,” and eventually Bucky will see Steve’s sketchbook laying open on the kitchen table and the pages will be filled with his own face, eyes bright and smile wide in pencil on paper

2\. There are days when Bucky feels deep in despair, and those types occur less and less often, until eventually they don’t happen at all, but today is particularly bad and he’s hunched over with grief and he’s looking at himself with disgust and loathing, but Steve will kneel down in front of him and take his metal hand in his warm one and press the cold knuckles to his lips. He’ll say, “it’s a part of you, and that’s why I love it. You make a metal arm look damn beautiful.” and Bucky will gather him in his arms and feel loved, the same way he did 70 years ago

3\. Bucky has joined Steve to live with the rest of the avengers in Stark’s tower in NYC and he will pass a mirror in his bedroom and his gaze will fall inevitably on the blood red star on the deltoid of his left arm and he hates it more than he ever has before, in that moment.

In the hallway, Tony Stark will be walking, but he hears the sound of metal scraping on metal. He figures out that it’s coming from Barnes’ room and he opens the door without knocking and he sees Barnes standing in front of a mirror with a deadly looking knife, breathing heavily and Tony will panic internally, just a little, and he’ll gently pry the knife out of Bucky’s grip – he lets the man take it from him – but there’s a red substance that resembles the color of blood on it and he realizes it’s paint that’s been scraped from the star on Bucky’s arm so he says, “Why don’t you let me help you with that?”

Later that afternoon, Bucky stands in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee with a tank top on, and Steve enters, says, “What’s up?” and Bucky will turn around and Steve can’t do much more but stand and stare at a replica of his shield painted on Bucky’s arm, his metal arm, right over the old red star because even though the Russian technology of Bucky’s arm can’t let Tony make him a way more improved Stark version of it, he can damn well do a better paint job, and so there shines Cap’s iconic shield, the star went from blood red to a clean white, surrounded by friendly rings of red and blue

4\. Bucky has a wide array of affectionate names for Steve, so sometimes he will approach the man from behind and say, “Hey soldier, want to get a cup of coffee with me?” and Steve will get flustered only for a moment before he agrees. Bucky is an outrageous flirt, always has been, and if Steve is on the couch, whether he’s by himself or joined with another member of their makeshift super family, covered with a blanket, Bucky will insert himself by the man’s side. “Hello lover. This is cozy.” He purrs as he settles in next to him. Steve will duck his head and smile shyly and Bucky will kiss those very cute upturned lips in return

 5. Steve remembers vividly the time he walked in on Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bucky sitting on the living room floor with hair ties wrapped around their fingers. Clint and Natasha have a basket full of makeup supplies between them, and she appears to be showing Bucky how to properly apply liquid eyeliner and dark eye shadow while Thor braids her hair. Thor has flowers twined along with at least five braids in his own hair, and Bucky’s hair is tied in a ponytail and he watches Clint explain in detail how to do easy make up in five minutes, which he knows because he was in the circus dammit and he had to help the girls all the time with their blush and foundation.

After that, Steve notices more frequently that their long haired friends tend to sport braids in their hair more often, which includes but is not limited to Pepper, Darcy, and Jane, and Steve swears up and down that he once saw Tony with two very small pigtails in his shorter head of hair. Steve even manages not to flinch the next time he sees Loki, and the god has cheerleader style pony tails on either side of his head. He smiles wickedly and says, “Hello Captain.” As he passes and Steve takes note of the curling iron in his right hand and the pink glitter scrunchie in his left. Steve can only shake his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for now folks!! thanks for reading have a nice day


End file.
